mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
LT Bloopers/Episode Guide
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson. The series premiered with "The Shield Gets an Attitude" which aired on April 10, 2011. Episodes Season 1 (2011-2012) #The Shield Gets an Attitude (Airdate: April 10, 2011) #Every Which Way but the Right Way (Airdate: April 21, 2011) #Party Crashers! (Airdate: May 17, 2011) #Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! (Airdate: June 3, 2011) #More Party Crashers! (Airdate: June 5, 2011) #Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: June 8, 2011) #Looney Melodies and Merrie Tunes (Airdate: July 8, 2011) #Spelling Counts (Airdate: August 1, 2011) #Letter Imperfect (Airdate: August 20, 2011) #Son of Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: August 23, 2011) #Son of the Son of Logo Chaos!! (Airdate: August 31, 2011) #Keep Your Hands Off My Vitaphone (Airdate: September 12, 2011) #While Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play (Airdate: September 19, 2011) #Everything but the Shield (Airdate: November 13, 2011) #Blooper Freedom (Airdate: December 12, 2011) #Shield Madness! (Airdate: January 10, 2012) #Another Logo Invasion (Airdate: February 3, 2012) #Oh, Those Crazy Logos! (Airdate: February 8, 2012) #Shield Riders (Airdate: March 2, 2012) #Logo Studio (Airdate: March 24, 2012) #Close Encounters of the Logo Kind (Airdate: March 26, 2012) #Take Me to TV Land! (Airdate: April 3, 2012) #The Shield's Playing Games With Us (Airdate: April 18, 2012) #Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: April 27, 2012) #Out of Control! (Airdate: May 5, 2012) #Caption Fever (Airdate: May 8, 2012) #The Shield Unmasked (Airdate: May 14, 2012) #Famous Last Blunders (Airdate: May 22, 2012) Season 2 (2012-2013) #Return of the Bloopers (Airdate: June 17, 2012) #The Wicked Bloopers of the West (Airdate: July 19, 2012) #How to Screw Up a Looney Tunes Intro Without Really Trying (Airdate: August 1, 2012) #The Return of Letter Imperfect (Airdate: August 7, 2012) #Commercial Cannibalization (Airdate: August 15, 2012) #Radar Overseer Scotty Lives! (Airdate: August 17, 2012) #Watch Where That Shield Lands! (Airdate: August 22, 2012) #More Shield Madness! (Airdate: September 10, 2012) #Still More Shield Madness! (Airdate: September 19, 2012) #That's News to Me (Airdate: October 14, 2012) #Brothers in Name Only (Airdate: October 30, 2012) #Yet Another Logo Invasion (Airdate: November 9, 2012) #LTIB Christmas Special "The LTIB Christmas Party" (Airdate: November 17, 2012) #Son of Commercial Cannibalization (Airdate: December 1, 2012) #Caption Chaos! (Airdate: December 5, 2012) #Letter Imperfect Strikes Again! (Airdate: December 25, 2012) #More Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: January 1, 2013) #Still More Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: January 4, 2013) #Temper, Temper! (Airdate: January 12, 2013) #Son of Caption Chaos! (Airdate: January 29, 2013) #Heads Up! (Airdate: February 5, 2013) #Golden Gaffles (Or, Sam The Control Freak) (Airdate: February 14, 2013) #Microsoft Sam Goes Wild! (Airdate: Febuary 26, 2013) #The Return of Logo Mayhem! (Airdate: March 14, 2013) #Color Me Looney (Airdate: April 13, 2013) #The Further Adventures of Logo Chaos! (Airdate: April 24, 2013) #Of Course You Know This Means Warner (Airdate: May 6, 2013) #The Exploding Shield and the Intruders (Airdate: May 11, 2013) Season 3 (2013-2014) #Shield Me From the Shield (Airdate: June 4, 2013) #The Unsinkable Letter Imperfect (Airdate: June 16, 2013) #Hostages (Airdate: June 23, 2013) #The Madness Continues (Airdate: July 4, 2013) #To Sheesh Or Not To Sheesh (Airdate: August 22, 2013) #Sam Walks Out (Airdate: August 28, 2013) #Dave's Day in Court (Airdate: September 7, 2013) #The Lunacy Never Stops (Airdate: September 14, 2013) #All This and Letter Imperfect Too (Airdate: September 18, 2013) #Shield Madness Strikes Again! (Airdate: September 29, 2013) #The Shield By Design (Airdate: October 3, 2013) #Upside Down and Bursting Out (Airdate: October 13, 2013) #Lost in Logo Land (Airdate: 'October 16, 2013) #War of Logos ('Airdate: 'October 20, 2013) #Vitaphonic Proportions ('Airdate: 'October 26, 2013) #Nice Day for a Wild Wedding ('Airdate: 'October 30, 2013) #Welcome to LOL-LOL Land ('Airdate: 'November 7, 2013) #Harvey Zilth ('Airdate: 'November 21, 2013) #Special Bulletin ('Airdate: November 24, 2013) #It's One of Those Days (Airdate: November 29, 2013) #Brothers and Shields (Airdate: 'December 8, 2013) #TILT! ('Airdate: 'December 26, 2013) #Crazy Like a Blooper ('Airdate: 'December 28, 2013) #Still Crazy After All These Bloopers ('Airdate: 'January 5, 2014) #Sight Unseen, Sound Unheard-Of ('Airdate: January 15, 2014) #The Charge of the Logo Brigade ('Airdate: '''February 5, 2014) #The Notorious Blooper Brothers ('Airdate: 'February 9, 2014) # All Good Bloopers (or, BenLongHighway's Theory) ('Airdate: '''February 15, 2014) Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Series made by Davemadson